Los amigos que perdi
by NardethVeka
Summary: este no es un fic de zoombie blondes si no una historia creada por mi. es la historia de una chica que conoce a varias personas en medio de una tragedia ¿que sucederá? solo su camino la llevara a la verdad aun asi tenga que pagar el precio mas caro...


Capitulo 1.

-Hoy llegue al pueblo que se supone solo estaría de paso por que yo me dirigía hacia la ciudad, el pueblo se llama o se llamaba "San José" pero… fue un día muy extraño, pues de repente pude observar que las calles estaban vacías, observe a mi alrededor con atención intentando escuchar algún sonido; pero no escuche nada, espere un momento observando la tranquilidad de este día, camine buscando un lugar donde comprar algo para tomar pero todo estaba serrado, y entonces un fuerte estallido llamo mi atención; mire en todas direcciones intentando encontrar el origen de aquel sonido tan fuerte; a lo lejos observe a un joven dirigirse hacia mi a toda velocidad, tenía una pistola en su mano y sangre en su atuendo, la expresión en su rostro era de horror, pude darme cuenta que huía de algo o de alguien…. yo estaba muy confundida no entendía lo que pasaba el miedo se apodero de mi; intentaba descifrar que era lo que pasaba, me quede paralizada al ver la aterradora escena que venía detrás de él, muchas personas, muchos gritos, mucha sangre, no entendía, pues algunos parecían estar muertos… El tomo mi mano bruscamente gritándome ¡CORRE! Mi corazón latía con mucha velocidad parecía que se me saldría del pecho, corrí tan rápido como pude entendiendo que algo malo sucedía…. Nos metimos a un lugar extraño… Cuando al fin cobre un poco de calma, estaba temblorosa y agitada, aun confundida por lo rápido que todo ocurrió mire a mi alrededor, estábamos encerrados en una bodega llena de cajas, se escuchaban los gritos de afuera y gente golpeando paredes y puertas todo era con fuso, dirigí la mirada a él, tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto cafés, pelo castaño (mal acomodado), alto, delgado, con una bata de doctor ( se le veía muy bien) y una mirada profunda, pero para mi gusto el era demasiado egocéntrico y presumido…

-¿te encuentras bien?-

Intente recuperar el aliento pero no podía y él seguía susurrando….

– tranquila no pasa nada, estamos a salvo –

No se porque pero me sentí segura y por fin pude hablar; le pregunte…

-¿Qué sucedió?- ¿Qué está pasando? - ¡no entiendo!-

El me dijo… - yo tampoco sé que es lo que paso, estaba trabajando en el hospital del centro, cuando al salir de mi consultorio me encontré con gente corriendo en todas direcciones como huyendo de algo quise investigar qué fue lo que pasaba, me dirigí al área de enfermeras para ver lo que sucedía; mi sorpresa fue ver personas comiéndose a otras personas, sangre por todos lados, y vi que uno de los cadáveres en el suelo se levantaba, quise ayudarlo pensando que seguía con vida pero él se me abalanzo intentando morderme un policía le disparo en la cabeza y me grito que corriera y me escondiera, me escondí en un cuarto de intendencia no se cuanto tiempo paso por que el cansancio me venció y me quede dormido; cuando desperté no oía ruidos, abrí la puerta lentamente para ver qué pasaba …

Yo seguía escuchando con atención mientras lo miraba él seguía sosteniendo mis manos y eso me daba seguridad, poco a poco los ruidos de afuera iban cesando y el continuo con la historia

– observe que había personas tiradas en el piso y me acerque para ver si aun tenían vida o estaban heridas, lo cual no fue así todos estaban muertos; camine por todo el hospital esperando encontrar a alguien con vida, estaba muy asustado y no sabía qué hacer, junto al cadáver de un policía encontré un arma tirada y la recogí, salí del hospital cundo de repente escuche unos gritos que provenían del hospital, se me hiso raro pues yo había revisado todo el hospital y todos estaban muertos, cuan volteé haber, todas las personas estaban corriendo hacia mí, me asuste y corrí sin de tenerme y fue entonces cuando te encontré y corrimos hasta aquí -

Yo lo miraba con asombro sin saber que decir no entendía muy bien lo sucedido, el me dijo…

–mi nombre es Ithan, si lose mi nombre es hermoso.

-aah ok Yo Me llamo Laura…y ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

Después de esto solo nos miramos mientras el silencio se apoderaba del lugar.

A fura ya no se escuchaban ruido, solo nos rodeaba el silencio sabíamos que ahí estábamos seguros por el momento, disidimos investigar lo que había en ese lugar, pensamos que era la bodega de algún centro comercial, por que encontramos cajas y refrigeradores con refrescos, etc. lo suficientes como para esperar ahí un tiempo, intentaba sacar de las cajas algo para comer y pude percatarme que él me miraba fijamente lo cual a mi me pareció de mal gusto.

Pasaron horas y días en el que convivimos Ithan y yo, platicábamos de todo y de nada, uno de los tantos días que estuvimos ahí, el empezó a platicarme lo que le sucedió en su vida y pues ami me pareció tan estúpido... pues solo hablaba de que todo lo hizo bien... era interesante pero no como para tanto, hicimos de aquel lugar nuestro pequeño mundo sin importar que yo seguía pensando que el era muy presumido, uno de los días buscando comida nuestras manos se encontraron y nos miramos pero luego nos hicimos los estúpidos. De pronto un día algo diferente ocurrió…

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, entraron unos extraños hombres armados, no nos aviamos dado cuenta de que lo que sucedía afuera era una batalla, en el que el ejercito intentaba resolver la situación con los "muertos vivientes", pero todo cuanto asían era inútil, cuando abrieron la puerta fue con la intención de refugiarse en aquel lugar, entraron rápidamente y serraron la puerta, bloqueándola con lo que encontraron. Al mirarnos se dieron cuenta que no éramos mas que dos personas escondidas en aquel lugar se acercaron y nos dijeron…

-¡se dan cuenta de lo que esta pasando! Todo esta perdido ya no hay nada que hacer…

-el ejercito enviara un proyectil para terminar con esta catástrofe, no quieren que esto se propague y llegue a las ciudades grandes…

-es cuestión de minutos para que el proyectil llegue…

Ithan me miro y pude comprender (al igual que él), que moriríamos, que no habría posibilidades de siquiera ver por ultima vez la luz del sol... de pronto se escucho un fuerte estallido, todos estábamos asustados sabíamos que era el fin…


End file.
